PreEmpted Assassination of the Pure
by Tora Tsubasa
Summary: Xover with fruitsbasket&yugioh Kurama senses something strange and the gang goes to check it out.What are they doing at Domino High? And who's this mystery person out to kill Tohru? First fanfic, rated for language
1. Default Chapter

MY FRUITS BASKET-YU YU HAKUSHO- YU-GI-OH! CROSSOVER!!!!

Hey everyone! How are you? I'm Tora Tsubasa and this is my first fanfic! (The only one I ever typed, I mean) Because anybody can make a fan fiction in their head, but it takes guts to write it down. So take out a package of Oreo's, scoot real close to the screen and relax!

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Fuits Basket nor Yu Yu Hakusho nor Yu-Gi-Oh (though I wish I did) for Ms. Natsumi Takaya, Mr. Yoshiro Togashi and Mr. Kazuki Takahashi own them.

Evil. A type of evil that has been around since the beginning of time. From the time Yusuke could farthest remember, he could sense an eternal evil inside of him that never completely disappeared. It was always there, like a second soul inside trying to tell him something, begging, pleading for him to pay attention to its needs. He had to put it off because of the Dark Tournament, and it seemed to relish all of the dark energy surrounding Yusuke, but now that it's over the feeling has returned; triple-fold; twisting and reshaping its self, time and time again. Yusuke gets nausea ever time he thinks of an evil so large and so powerful that it can rearrage it's physical form so many times in days. He would love to conqer it, destroy it, obliterate it, TELL THE GANG SOMETHING ABOUT THIS EVIL INSIDE, but ...he can't. He just can't. Whenever he tried to tell them, be it Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Kuwabara or hell even Keiko, the evil inside burns him, threatening to devour him if he spoke a word. So, to protect himself, he doesn't tell. Every time that he is asleep, he confronts it face to face. He tries to fight it, destroy it, get it out of him, but... he can't. He isn't strong enough. This is the reason that he works so hard to become strong. In hopes that he, someday soon, will free himself forever.

Somewhere in Kyoto, evil was rising. In the darkness, two men held a malicious and surprisingly, for something with such a high evil content, quiet conversation. "I am so honored to meet the other half," one said with a slightly sick smile on his face. 'Just look at me, I'm acting like a hyper schoolgirl! What the hell!' "I still don't understand," said the other, staring boredly out a window. "You, someone whom I've never met, come to me out of nowhere and imply that I... am a part of you. Ridiculous!" 'As if I don't have enough problems already...' "I have been searching for you for centuries." the other man spun around at this comment, "All that time, I knew in the pit of my soul that I would find you!" 'Speaking of souls', he thought, 'I must check to see if my... yes, all is well. Sorry about this, Young One, but this is something that I have to do.' "Together, I know that we could take over the world or something like that." His eyes narrow at the silence. 'What is taking him so long to deicide? Maybe if I... sway him a bit...' "You know, it can only take one thing to sway someone from good to evil, so... name your thing. Be it fame or money or even," a small smile played on his lips "An assassination." "What are you saying?" the other asked curiously. "Tell me, is there someone you hate? Despise? Loathe? I could get rid of them for you... to sway you to my side...and cause." He got a look of approval before the other turned to the window once more. "I was never all that good, but there is someone." He rummaged in his kimono for a moment, then tosses a picture to the other. It was a girl with long brown hair."She is my biggest annoyance. Her name is ... Tohru Honda."

And, some miles away, there was a girl named Toru who was locked up in a dark room; hoping for her dad to come rescue her, so they could escape to America...oops! Wrong story! Anyway, there was a girl named Tohru who was awake, staring out at the stars from the Sohma porch, on the Sohma house, in the middle of the forest, obiviously troubled. "Mother", she whispered to herself, "You always used to say that getting over problems takes time. And I know that. But it's been over a year and I still haven't gotten over my biggest problem: getting over your death."

T.T.: CLIFFIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I AM LIKE SO TOTALLY EVIL!!!!!!!!!! ...Wait, this isn't really a cliffy......Oops...Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. a new ally guess who?

_A NEW ALLY!_

Hi! It's me again, Tora Tsubasa! Just so you know, this is one of those stories where the hikaris and the yamis are actually connected. Pretty rare if I say so myself (and I'm willing to accept feedback on that, I'd love to read one!) I own no one!

Yusuke had often wondered why Kurama had made such a drastic choice without consulting anyone. Even though Kurama had explained it about a thousand times, he still didn't fully understand the reason Kurama had enlisted them into Domino High. (Ok people, from now on, till I say different, this story will be a POV. For ya'll who don't know what a POV is, read on...)

_Kurama's POV_

It's the first day of school in Domino High, I think as I stare detachedly at the school building. I sigh, knowing what will eventually happen, and step into the building. I was surprised at what I felt. For such an innocent looking school building, it sure had an amount of ominous energy. I wonder why I never felt it before... Anyway, with new _co-ed_ schools, (new, he meant, in the context of a new student) there's bound to be bored, manga addicted girls who fall in love too easily and overly retarded boys who think that I'm a girl... These things are inevitable... I walk further into the building to discover... Gracious Kami-dono, so there are others like me...(Yes Kurama, there are! thank god) There's a white haired boy on the floor, getting glomped (Yes, I'm a Ranma fan! Isn't it obvious?) to death. I shrug and walk over. "Umm, excuse me but... The girls turn to me and stare questionably. So does the white haired boy. His large blue eyes were calling to me to help him. So, in return, I answered their call. "Could you show me where the men's lavatory is?" The white haired boy points to himself. I nod. "Yes, you. Could you show me?" The boy staggers to get up. I walk over to him and reach out my hand. He takes it welcomely and I lead him away from the mob of girls. Before the girls can fully comprehend what has just happened, the boy and I are already out of their grasp. Little did I know, I had just enraged the infamous Ko Sisters, Ko, Koko and Kokoro. (As I make more stories, you'll see that I'll use these retards often.) This was definitely going to be an interesting year. I released his hand and he leaned on a wall. "Thank you," he said, gratefully. "My name is Ryo Bakura. Nice to meet you." I smiled and replied,"My name is Shoichi Minemono and you are very welcome." I was truly grateful to have an ally with a mysterious aura in this new and mysterious school, but I wonder, how is shy and with such little tolerance Hiei doing?

Tora: Interesting, no? Please review!!!!

Botan: How come no one else is in this chapter, hmm?

Tora: You'll get your turn in the next chapter: _Hiei Makes a Friend!_


End file.
